


Ante Up

by htos



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, card battler koga casino au, reikao on the side
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htos/pseuds/htos
Summary: Every night at the casino was a combination of luck and skill. Koga didn’t let a single expression flit across his face as he sat at the poker table, studying his cards and choreographing each play in his head. The real thrill of card games was watching the chips pile up on the table, seeing the fear in his opponent's eyes as they felt forced to fold under the pressure. His opponents were never particularly memorable, he could only pick out a few in his head, and that was only because they repeatedly returned to his table, unable to accept their defeat the first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the google doc for this is called 'casino oneshot' because i just wanted them to fuck in a casino and i got way too attached.  
> (they do fuck in a casino though. that goal is 100% accomplished)  
> but now its gonna be over 30k words with an entire plot and i'm wondering how this happened.

Every night at the casino was a combination of luck and skill. Koga didn’t let a single expression flit across his face as he sat at the poker table, studying his cards and choreographing each play in his head. The real thrill of card games was watching the chips pile up on the table, seeing the fear in his opponent's eyes as they felt forced to fold under the pressure. His opponents were never particularly memorable, he could only pick out a few in his head, and that was only because they repeatedly returned to his table, unable to accept their defeat the first time.

It wasn’t literally _his table_ of course, but it may as well be, with all the time he spent at the casino. It felt like he was here almost every night, taking breaks off and on, at his leisure. Some nights he stayed home practicing guitar, or playing with his dog. Koga figured if he wanted to feel overworked, he’d just join a company and work in an office like everyone else.

As Koga received a sizable haul of chips, he was sure as hell that this was more fun than whatever he’d be doing in an office. The chips clinked against each other as he stacked them amongst his current pile. New cards were dealt, and one of his opponents ran out of chips that round, begrudgingly leaving the table. Koga had to mentally adjust for the free seat in upcoming rounds, accounting for one less person at the table, one less hand of cards in play.

One less person to siphon chips from.

The seat was filled the next round, a new player wandering into the midst. He had a reasonable size stack of chips with him, which made Koga think he had to be halfway decent at playing. He either won all those chips, or had enough confidence to start himself off with that many. The man also had what seemed to be a perpetually serious face, smoothing out the front of his suit as he took a seat. Said suit was fitted perfectly, which didn’t go unnoticed, and only made him appear more capable. You had to be damn wealthy to get such a well fitted suit. He wore a purple tie as well, the thin strip of silken fabric looking nice with his equally purple hair, and it only made the gold of his eyes shine more brightly.

So far he seemed like an interesting guy, if only in the looks department. That was much more than he could say about most of the casino’s patrons. Many of them were ill-suited middle-aged men, arriving at night after work, gambling away their earnings from their office job day after day.

A gambling addiction was dangerous, but only if you sucked at card games.

This table was devoted to blackjack, the rules weren’t particularly complicated if you could count to twenty-one; and judging by some of Koga’s previous opponents, he wasn’t sure if everybody here could.

Koga took the two cards dealt to him, lifting the corner with his thumb to get a peek.

A 10 and an 8. It would be stupid to get any more cards. The dealer’s face up card was a 7, which didn’t seem threatening at this point.

His new opponent eyed his own cards, expression unchanging, licking his lips before holding his hand over what he was dealt. He didn’t seem to want any more cards either.

Koga watched his opponent, trying to notice any physical cues that seemed out of the ordinary. Every now and then he would bring a hand to his face, pushing some hair aside, setting it behind his ear, but that seemed more out of convenience. With his hair out of his face, Koga felt a strange tingling feeling along his back as their eyes met. Was this guy scoping him out too?

At the end of the round everyone revealed their cards. Koga avoided presenting his with any confidence, and he kept his eyes on the strange _(captivating?)_ man across from him as he seemed just as indifferent. Koga couldn’t help but feel the edge of his lips twitch in the smallest smirk as he eyed him, gaze slowly trailing down his suit, following the line of his tie and the buttons on his blazer, until it reached the table.

An ace and a queen lay face up. A 21. The best possible hand.

It was luck, it had to be, but damn, Koga would be absolutely lying if he said he said the other man didn’t completely catch his attention.

The few games after that weren’t nearly as exceptional. If they were, Koga would have to believe the other guy was cheating, maybe he’d be in cahoots with the dealer if he got another 21 right after that.

Koga was intrigued nonetheless. He was about to take a break and he wanted to use the time to meet up with this guy. He didn’t do this kind of thing often, but this guy was skilled and attractive and Koga absolutely wanted a bit of that. There was a bit of him that wanted to ruin this man’s serious demeanor on or off the poker table, and that was how he wanted to spend his night.

The plan was to pass him a note. Koga couldn’t very well interrupt the table to hit on this guy. As much as he felt like he owned the place, that didn’t seem like something a cool guy would do. He settled for ripping a piece out of his memopad on his way out, scrawling down the name of a bar within the casino, telling him to go there, and nonchalantly dropping it beside this man.

The plan was in action. Koga dropped the note, slowly walking toward the bar. His leisurely steps against the garishly printed carpet were interrupted by a voice calling out behind him, followed by a chair moving, and footsteps.

“I believe you dropped this,” the melodic voice hit Koga’s ears and he felt a hand on his shoulder. Koga realized it was the first time he heard the other man speak.

“You...” he started to growl, eyeing the man up and down. Now that they were standing, Koga could see the purple haired man was taller and bigger than he was. He held out the crumpled up piece of paper, silently depositing it in Koga’s hand, and returned to the table.

_That fucking idiot._

* * *

Koga sat at the bar, watching the blackjack table from afar. Was this guy playing hard to get? Was that his deal? If that was the case, shouldn’t he be eventually walking over to the bar? Shouldn’t Koga eventually be _getting_ him?

“Want another drink?” The bartender offered, tapping at the counter to get Koga’s attention.

“Not now Hakaze, I’m thinkin’ ‘bout shit,” Koga replied, line of sight still on this mysterious purple-haired man. Other people had arrived and left the table, but he was still there, and it didn’t seem like he was doing bad.

“Really now?” The blond leaned against the bar counter, “Are you thinking about that cutie at the table over there?” He smiled, looking off in the same direction as Koga, their faces side by side.

“What the fuck?” Koga spat, ready to slap the guy (holding back if only for the fact that it would get him kicked out, and he still hadn’t cashed his winnings for the night). He didn’t think Kaoru was into dudes, but if he had to be wrong about one thing, he’d pick this.

“Purple hair...” Kaoru mused, staring in the same direction as Koga, “It’s a good look, isn’t it?”

“Get me a drink.”

“Tan skin too… wonder where--”

“ _Drink_!” Koga growled, knocking his knuckles on the counter. No one else was there, so he could be as obnoxious as he liked.

“Fine, fine, it’s my job after all,” Kaoru sighed, “D’you want the usual?”

Koga nodded, watching the man at the table add more chips to his stack.

“Oookay, thanks for the clear response,” Kaoru teased, “Apple juice in a beer glass,” he stated, sliding it toward Koga, “I swear, Sakuma lets you get away with the weirdest shit here.”

“What?” Koga asked, grabbing the glass by the handle, “Ya think I’d actually get drunk like some deadbeat salaryman? I have games to play.”

“You’re not wrong,” Kaoru shrugged, “Anyway, let’s get back to that girl with the purple hair over there--”

“The _what_?” Koga questioned a bit too loudly, whipping his head back toward the table. Now that he got a good look (a look at everything besides the one man he was so fixated on) he did see a girl with the same color hair and skintone seated next to him. What a weird coincidence.

“What do you mean _‘The what?’_ you were looking at her the whole time, _right_?” Kaoru asked, sliding closer to Koga and tilting his head questioningly.

“I have to go,” Koga nervously stated, walking away from the bar a little too quickly for it to look natural. Hakaze was such a fucking hetero, and Koga wasn’t going to let it ruin his mood.

_New plan._ If asking the man to meet failed, maybe Koga could get the man to ask _him_. He lurked around, waiting for a seat to open up at the table.

Eyes on his target, he absolutely wouldn’t lose.

* * *

Koga tried to seem commanding, skilled, anything that would make that guy want to talk to him first.

_No_ , Koga corrected himself, he _was_ commanding and skilled. Years and years of various card games throughout his life didn’t lead up to nothing. He made the most confident plays, earning a sizable amount of chips, but the man still didn’t seem particularly interested.

His next tactic was charm. He unbuttoned his vest completely, letting the fabric leisurely drape over his body. When the man looked away Koga undid some of the buttons on his shirt, an almost lewd portion of his chest now visible. He leaned toward the table to get a view of his cards, the gold of his club necklace dangling in front of his exposed chest. He noticed the man swallow.

Good. That had to mean he was looking.

After the round, the girl beside him whispered something in his ear, and he nodded at her, staring back at Koga.

_‘So they know each other’_ , Koga pieced together in his head, _‘Maybe they’re related?’_

Koga was sure his skill was deteriorating as he focused more of his energy on getting the attention of this man. Though even with some of his skill gone, he still found himself making far better plays than anyone else there.

Soon the dealer’s shift ended, and everyone at the table got up to take a break or to go conquer another area of the casino.

Koga wanted to rush this guy, ask him to get a drink at the bar, but he didn’t want to make the first move. Thankfully the man approached him as he was gathering his chips.

“Excuse me,” that wonderful voice entered Koga’s ears once more. This was going exactly how he wanted. This man was just another card in his hand.

“Yeah?” Koga replied, nonchalantly looking over his shoulder at the purple haired man and woman. Seeing them side by side, they definitely had to be related. The woman was taller than him as well, and looked just as affluent. She wore a dress with a matching purse, though the man carried her purse for her.

“Your shirt became unbuttoned, you may want to fix that,” he suggested, and the girl beside him tried to desperately hold back a giggle as Koga scowled at him in response.

“The hell…?” Koga’s eyes widened, that was _it_? This guy had to be a fucking saint to see his unbuttoned shirt and not have more to say for it.

“We’re going to the bar,” she added, linking arms with the suited man and walking away.

Koga could hear them talking to each other in the distance. He was still pouting, eyes on the man and woman as they left the area.

“Why tell him we’re going to the bar?” Koga heard the man ask.

“I just have a feeling he’d want to know,” she playfully replied.

At least she seemed smart. Hopefully _she_ wasn’t the one interested though. Ever since his grade school days, Koga always thought girls were weird (except the ones who played card games with him out on the playground, of course) and he’d never in a million years think about dating one. That was just how it always was. He’d rather hang out with his dog anyway, that’s a real man’s companion if he ever saw one.

Around five minutes later Koga showed his face at the bar, he didn’t want to appear too excited and go right away.

He also buttoned his shirt.

Koga took a seat at the bar beside the suited man, wordlessly nodding as Kaoru slid another drink toward him. Kaoru then went back to chatting up the girl he was eyeing earlier.

“So. What’s your deal?” Koga started, eyeing the suited man, “You think you’re good?”

“I’m not sure I can assess myself like that….”

Smart answer. Koga liked that.

“I’m Koga Oogami, you’re…?” He waited, begging the other boy to finish his introduction.

“Adonis Otogari.”

“You new here?”

“I suppose so, usually it’s my sisters that go, but they brought me this time,” he said, maintaining perfect eye contact with Koga. Koga couldn’t tell if he was just polite or sizing him up. “My sister said I should try talking to you, but you seemed to be concentrating very hard earlier.”

_‘Yeah, on you, you idiot’_ Koga wanted to say, but instead he opted for, “Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“To be honest, I’m not sure,” Adonis said, turning to look at his sister, who was blissfully twirling her hair around her finger as she received free drinks from an enamored Kaoru.

“I wonder...” Koga mused. Maybe the girl picked up on something that Adonis didn’t. “So if ya aren’t that interested in casino games, then how the hell do ya spend your time?”

“My time?” Adonis returned, as if surprised to be asked, “I suppose I’m at work a lot.”

Koga rolled his eyes, “Work doesn’t count.”

“Oh,” Adonis paused, as if that was his real and complete answer all along, “I like to play the ocarina,” he began, and just from the change in the tone of his voice, Koga could tell he really loved it. It was like how Koga talked about his guitar. “Sometimes I play outside,” Adonis added, “If the weather is nice, I can play on the balcony at home, and birds will come listen.”

That was kind of cute, Koga had to admit, and he found himself pushing the thought immediately out of his head as fast as he could. “You like animals?” He added, changing the topic, if only by a little.

Adonis got quiet, eventually returning a soft “Yes”. It didn’t fit his image at all. This tall, intimidating (at first glance) man was actually a Disney princess. Koga didn’t know how, but he still found him absolutely irresistible.

Koga nodded, “‘s cool. I’m not really into the cute animals, but I have a dog, he’s a real man’s man though. He can do all kinds of neat shit like sitting and staying.” Koga could go on about Leon forever.

“Dogs are very cute,” was all Adonis had to say to that.

“Tch,” Koga smirked, “Don’t ever call Leon cute, he’ll make you regret that.”

Adonis looked a bit surprised, eyebrows raised, “Is Leon a large dog?” That seemed like it would match Koga’s personality.

“N-No...” Koga didn’t expect that question, “He’s a corgi but… the toughest damn thing.” Adonis was really flustering him over this, he didn’t look like he believed him at all. “Fuck. Shit,” Koga swore, “Finish your drink and let’s play a game.”

“What do you want to play?”

“I don’t fuckin’ care. You can choose!”

Adonis nodded, finishing his beverage and eventually leading them to a roulette table. He didn’t seem particularly talkative.

Koga figured he picked it because it was safe, it was pretty luck based, and you didn’t have to be a pro to attempt it.

They sat side by side, silently placing their bets.

Koga felt a wave of confidence, winking at Adonis as he playfully said, “You sure about that?” in regards to his bet.

Adonis reacted normally, but in his head he began to slightly panic. Was that wink some kind of gambling move? Or was something in Koga’s eye? “I’m very sure Oogami,” he replied, winking back.

Koga felt his cheeks heat up. This guy wasn’t playing fair, he was too hot. He’d have to do him one better.

After Adonis eyed the table in front of them, he slid some chips onto the black square. Very safe, betting on any black number.

Koga quickly did the same, meeting their hands and caressing up the length of Adonis’s arm as he brought his hand back from the table. Adonis’s suit felt nice, but Koga was pretty sure it would feel better to touch the skin under it.

Adonis shivered under his touch, _really_ incredibly unsure what Koga was doing. This couldn’t be some kind of casino move too, could it? What was Koga trying to tell him? He sat up straight and felt himself sweating a bit; every individual drop of sweat soaking into his shirt collar.

Koga expected some reaction after that, he was being as obvious as he could, just short of audibly admitting he was down to fuck. This guy wasn’t rejecting him, so he was determined to make his point a bit more decisively.

After placing his bet, he returned his hand to his lap, below the table, slowly _slowly_ moving it to Adonis’s thigh.

Adonis felt Koga’s hand and let out a small gasp. He expected Koga to look at him or something, but the other boy went on playing as if his fingertips weren’t gently caressing someone else’s suit pants, lightly squeezing at the muscle in his thigh.

Adonis didn’t slap his hand away, so Koga could only assume he didn’t mind.

Maybe he even liked it.

He could always ask to be sure, that was definitely an option. Koga turned to Adonis as the table maestro pushed chips toward them, “D’you want to keep playin’ here Adonis?” he asked, running his dull nails over the wool of Adonis’s pants. A sly smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“Here is fine,” Adonis said, not completely certain what Koga was referring to with ‘play’.

“Adventurous,” Koga licked his lips, pushing more chips toward the numbers in the center of the table.

“I don’t think that move was particularly adventurous,” Adonis commented, referring to Koga placing a bet on the odd numbers, “That’s about half the numbers an-d-”

Adonis gasped as Koga inched his hand further and further up his pant leg, he wasn’t touching anything forbidden yet, just massaging his thighs over Adonis’s pants pockets. Adonis clasped his hands, holding them in front of his face as Koga worked the front of his pants.

“Oogami...”

“What was that?” Koga teasingly questioned, “You should put some chips on somethin’ y’know.”

“ _Oogami_ ,” Adonis’s voice sounded strained, Koga’s fingertips teasing the fly of his pants. “I… I don’t want to play anymore.”

Concern flashed across Koga’s face, and he removed his hand from the other boy, wondering at what point it became too much. He was disappointed his fun had to end so early; that is, until he felt Adonis’s hand gripping his below the table.

He didn’t plan for that. Koga’s heart was racing and his hand felt sweaty in the other boy’s grasp.

“Y-Ya wanna different game?” Koga whispered, freeing his hand and already preparing to leave the table.

“Yes,” Adonis replied, voice low and turned on and Koga wished he could just record it and play it back whenever he wanted.

Koga could only sigh and nod, he couldn’t get the hell out of here fast enough.

The pair didn’t make it very far, sneaking into an unused private room. There was a single poker table in the center, individual seats surrounding it; Koga had used it many times for tournaments.

Now he found himself using it for a slightly different purpose, sitting on the edge of the table as he locked lips with Adonis. It wasn’t particularly neat or tender, he just needed his tongue inside Adonis’s mouth as soon as possible. His hands frantically threw aside the other man’s tie, messily unbuttoning his shirt, eager to get to the skin under it.

Adonis leaned into Koga, his arms around the other boy keeping him upright (god knows Koga would be a puddle on the table if Adonis wasn’t holding him up) grinding their bodies together as Koga moved on to Adonis’s belt. The belt buckle clinked as Koga tried to undo it as fast as it possibly could, growling into their kiss, into Adonis’s mouth, when he got frustrated with it

“Oogami...” Adonis murmured, feeling Koga’s legs wrap around his waist. Koga was tugging at his clothes, and it took some effort for Adonis to even break away for a second to take his suit jacket and shirt the rest of the way off.

Koga didn’t think it was possible for Adonis to look even better than he did in a suit, but that thought was before he was allowed to witness Adonis _out_ of a suit. Adonis was completely topless; his belt unbuckled, the strip of leather hanging out of his belt loops as his open fly revealed just enough of his underwear to get Koga salivating. He felt even more desire welling up in him, rubbing his hands up and down the planes of Adonis’s chest, teeth kneading into his own lip as he felt Adonis’s nipples harden between his fingers. “Fuck,” Koga gasped, “Get- get me off the table,” he breathed, heartbeat getting even faster as Adonis moved so he could jump off the table, kneeling on the floor, hands on Adonis’s thighs guiding him into a chair.

Koga would never be able to see this room the same way again. He could feel himself getting excited at creating such a dirty memory in it, maybe even unable to look at whoever sits in this seat the next tournament.

“I… I don’t know if you should do that Oogami,” Adonis spoke up, hands gently covering the front of his pants.

Koga grabbed at him regardless, pushing his hands out of the way and grinding his palm against Adonis’s underwear. “Why’s that?” he laughed, moving further between Adonis’s spread legs, cheek against his thigh as he rubbed his nose against the bulge in the fabric, “You nervous? I can tell your dick is gonna be huge.”

“U-um,” Adonis nervously ignored the compliment, “I wasn’t able to shower after work today, I don’t want to make you put your mouth on something so off-putting.”

“Hah,” Koga laughed, going so far as to lick the dampening fabric, “Y’ taste fine. You smell good too, ain’t nothin’ off-putting about this.” Koga pulled at the waistband of Adonis’s underwear, dick even larger than anticipated. “I don’t give a shit how sweaty work gets ya,” Koga took the base of Adonis’s dick in one hand, swirling the head around his tongue, savoring the other boy’s flavor. He did smell a bit sweaty, but Koga was depraved enough that it only made him harder.

“I-I’d still rather be able to shower...”

“Nope,” Koga smirked, “I’m just gonna make ya sweaty all over again.” He squeezed Adonis’s thigh with his free hand, looking up at his flushed face, “I’m gonna have a taste, then _you’re_ gonna fuck me, and if it all goes well, I’m not gonna be able to walk tomorrow.” Koga hoped Adonis still had his eyes on him as he took the head into his mouth, lips slick and stretched around the other man’s cock. Feeling it in his mouth, Koga couldn’t help but think about how good it would feel when he finally had it inside him. There’s no way he could take the whole thing in his mouth, but damned if he didn’t try when he felt Adonis’s hand on the nape of his neck, encouraging him ever so much.

Bit by bit Koga forced more of it into his mouth, foregoing use of his tongue completely as it reached the back of his throat. He let Adonis rock his body against him, gently fucking Koga’s face until he found himself choking. Throaty noises spilled out as Koga pulled back and caught his breath, Adonis’s wet dick bobbing against the side of his face and leaving trails of precum and saliva in its wake.

Adonis apologized, but Koga seemed to pay it no mind, laving his tongue over Adonis’s dick, eagerly catching the saliva he left behind. His hand gripped the slick base, rubbing the tip across his lips, occasionally slipping his tongue out to tease the slit.

“Adonis...” Koga murmured, waiting for said boy to open his eyes, even a little bit, just enough to see his cock slide across Koga’s thoroughly used lips. He wanted Adonis to see his tongue teasingly lap at the precum as it came out.

The visual was far too much for Adonis. He closed his eyes, gasping as he tugged on Koga’s hair and finished on the other boy’s unsuspecting face. Streaks of white painted Koga’s cheeks, dripping down his nose and lips as he looked up at Adonis in surprise. Koga watched his chest rise and fall with each grunt and gasp, abs flexing and cock pulsing as he marked Koga’s face.

Adonis’s hand weakly relinquished its grip on Koga’s hair, the spent man slouching in the chair and taking deep breaths. He only remembered time was still passing as he felt Koga stand up between his legs.

“S-Sorry,” Adonis breathed, he didn’t even want to look at the mess he made. “I’m sorry, I’ll clean that up, I have tissues...”

Koga climbed onto his lap, Adonis’s back uncomfortably digging into the edge of the poker table. “That’s okay,” Koga started, wiping the cum that dripped down his face (only to leisurely insert those fingers into his mouth) “I really wanted ya in me but…” he lightly palmed at Adonis’s sensitive and spent dick. Cum was smeared across his cheek, but Adonis still found his expression commanding. “That just means _I’m_ gonna fuck _you_ instead.” Adonis didn’t really answer, still breathing heavy from his orgasm, so Koga followed it up with a hesitant, “I mean like, if you fuckin’ wanna.”

Adonis only nodded, not completely sure what he was signing up for, but sure he’d enjoy it.

“Good,” Koga got off of him, gesturing to the poker table with his chin, “Get up there and lay down.”

Adonis followed the order, poker table fabric an unfamiliar sensation against his bare back. Koga climbed over him, wasting no time as he tugged his own pants off, slicking his dick with a lube packet he brought from god knows where.

Some of the lube dribbled onto Adonis’s chest below him, and Koga found himself interested. The light of the ceiling lamp reflected in the lubricant, making Adonis’s chest glisten. Dick forgotten, he slid his fingertips over the slick surface, thoroughly enjoying the sensation.

If it felt that good with his _hands_ , Koga could think of something that might feel even better. He lowered his body so his dick was flush against Adonis’s abs, taking the other boy’s lips in a kiss as he rut against him. This kiss was more relaxed than earlier, Koga was taking his sweet time as he leisurely slid himself up and down Adonis’s chest. This kind of kissing was nice too, and Koga guessed it was probably more Adonis’s pace. He could feel the other boy gasping into his mouth and flexing his muscles, which only spurred him on more. Adonis was so fucking hot, and Koga was getting more and more turned on as he thought about the fact he was just grinding his dick against another man’s strong chest.

“Fuck,” Koga breathed, breaking the kiss to lick Adonis’s jaw, toward the shell of his ear. “I want you so bad, but I don’t wanna stop.”

“I’ll prepare myself if you...”

“No,” Koga growled, slow and deep in Adonis’s ear, “You’re so damn hot, I wanna get off like this.”

“O-Oogami,” Adonis flushed at Koga’s words.

“Wha? Am I the first one to wanna use ya like this?” Koga felt his dick pulse at the idea of him being the first to treat Adonis so roughly. He felt Adonis’s head nod. “I’m still pissed you didn’t get to fuck me,” Koga sighed, “I bet you’d be fuckin’ great at shoving your fat dick into me.” He heard Adonis gasp at the lewd talk, wordlessly grinding back up against him. “Fuck...” Koga swore, breathy whine the last thing Adonis heard before he felt Koga still above him.

Koga took deep breaths as his release spurted out of him, mixing with whatever lube and sweat was already on Adonis. He felt Adonis’s hands in his hair, smoothing it down and just gently running fingers through it as Koga relaxed against the other’s body.

Minutes later Koga groaned, having caught his breath. He looked down at the mess he made and sighed, “Damn… I got too excited...” He grabbed a tissue from his pocket, wiping down Adonis’s chest; it was the least he could do. “Next time I’ll...” he started, stopping short. Who says there’ll even be a next time? This was probably just a one time thing, and he’d never see Adonis again.

Koga didn’t know why, but that made him kind of sad.

Not that he was getting attached to Adonis. Koga Oogami didn’t get attached to people.

Adonis just happened to be a nice guy, and Koga said that without thinking. He was sure he could find it in himself to be perfectly satisfied with life even if he never saw Adonis again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I met this guy Leon,” Koga began, telling his pal all about last night. “He was decent at cards, good lookin’, you'd get along I think.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> serving the spicy adokos

Koga awoke the next morning with pain in his thighs. He lazily rolled over in bed, making his hips and shoulders do most of the work. Sleepy hands searched the surface of his comforter, happily sighing as he felt a familiar furry feeling.

“Leonnnnn--” Koga groaned, spreading his arms so his dog could lay near his chest.

Leon leisurely strode over, still sleepy himself, letting out a satisfied noise as Koga pet his head.

“I met this guy Leon,” Koga began, telling his pal all about last night. “He was decent at cards, good lookin’, you'd get along I think.” He was still in a sleepy daze, and his descriptors of Adonis and his retelling of the situation jumped around quite a bit.

Koga massaged his thighs below the sheets, fondly recalling the position he held that worked them out so much. That was too adult of a situation to tell Leon about.

Koga was quiet for a bit, face shoved into Leon’s back, eventually making the conscious decision to get up and start his day.

* * *

The casino was quiet tonight, moreso than other nights, and Koga found himself taking a break at the bar. He leisurely sipped his drink, bantering with Kaoru as he pleased, only stopping as Rei quietly arrived, making for an employee door behind the bar counter.

“Hey, vampire bastard!” Koga called out, waving his hand to get Rei’s attention. It was about time he got here. Rei only seemed to show up to work at night, despite having some sort of manager position. Koga had no idea what Rei even did for work, as he never saw him getting actual work accomplished.

“Hello doggie,” Rei smiled, “Are you having a good time tonight?” He slung his work bag under the bar, leaning down to Koga’s level and resting his elbows on the counter.

Koga rolled his eyes, “Don't call me _ ‘doggie’ _ , I ain't a dog, we all agreed I'm more like a wolf, prowlin’ ‘round these tables at night ‘n all.” He held his hands up as if they were wolf claws, shredding the air in front of him and growling.

Rei laughed, though Koga wasn't sure if he was getting made fun of.

Koga pouted, “Whatever, vampire bastard.” He turned his attention to Kaoru, “So, y’wanna hang out after your shift? We can get drinks ‘n play some cards.”

“Uh, I’ll pass,” Kaoru rejected him, sounding as if he had better things to do (or nothing to do at all, and he would still rather do that).

Koga sighed, annoyed,. “Fine. You’re no fun anyway,” he pulled out his phone, cycling through the recent messages to see if any of those people seemed fun. He felt Rei place a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.

“Doggie, I’m free,” Rei smiled, “We could enjoy Kaoru-kun’s beverages and have a rousing game of solita--”

“No.”

“I see,” Rei sighed dramatically, “I’ll still be here when your rebellious phase is over~”

Koga was already ignoring him, hoping Rei would look over to see he was texting his brother. Koga invited Ritsu out for drinks, but doubted the other boy would even see the message in time. He also texted his neighbor, asking her to take Leon out for a walk before the dog’s bedtime. By the time he looked up, Rei and Kaoru were off having their own conversation; Kaoru was cleaning glasses and seemingly doing his job, and Rei was trying to distract him from it.

Koga checked some mobile games as he finished the rest of his drink, absentmindedly planning how he was going to spend his night as he tapped at his screen. He wanted to snag a seat at the highest limit poker table and see where that took him.

A tap on his shoulder distracted the thought process, he didn’t even look up from his phone, already certain it would be Rei asking about that solitaire. “Lay the fuck off, I don’t wanna play with ya,” he growled.

The other person was silent, tentatively withdrawing their hand; usually Rei would have had something to say back by now.

“Sorry...”

“Huh...?” Koga questioned, looking up to see Adonis with quite possibly the most defeated expression on his face.

“I seem to have misunderstood something… I’ll just leave you alone then,” Adonis apologized, already taking a step back.  

Koga was surprised, but he also had to stop Adonis from leaving. He grabbed the other man’s sleeve, tugging him back to the bar, “W-Wait! Sit the hell down!”

Adonis sat the hell down. Koga was still holding on to the sleeve of his suit.

“What d’you think you’re doing?” Koga asked, keeping his voice down to a whisper, so as to not alert Rei or Kaoru that this was something they could eavesdrop on. Adonis looked embarrassed, he didn’t want to meet Koga’s eyes, and he was fiddling with his hands in his lap.

“Um,” he began, “As I said. I think I misunderstood. You had mentioned a  _ ‘next time’  _ last night, so I assumed, foolishly, that meant you wouldn’t mind… once more...”

Koga closed his eyes, exhaling through his nose, edge of his lips quirked into a smile. What a weird guy, picking up on something like that and taking it to heart. Koga tried not to laugh at the ridiculous situation, Adonis would probably think he’s being made fun of. “Ya idiot,” Koga put his hand on Adonis’s shoulder, “Didn’t think you heard that.” He met Adonis’s eyes, and he could see hesitation, “I don’t hate ya, just thought you were someone else earlier. This asshole behind the bar,” Koga rolled his eyes toward Rei, “Keeps tryna’ get me to hang out with him.”

“Oh...” Adonis’s face softened, tension evaporating as he realized Koga wasn’t actually upset with him, “I’m glad. But-- are you meeting someone else tonight, or would you like to...” It seemed like he was too embarrassed to say it outright. That was kinda cute, given how this same reserved man ended up giving him a facial last night.

“No no, I wanna spend it with you,” Koga was quick to dispel any potential concerns. Adonis smiled in response, and Koga found it to be the sweetest thing; how was this man so gentle? “D’you want a drink?” he offered, “It’s on me.”

“I don’t drink.”

“You’re sitting at a bar and you’re telling me you don’t drink,” Koga laughed. Sure, he didn’t drink when he played poker, but he was sure they weren’t going to be gambling tonight.

“I just wanted to be with you, and you were at the bar,” Adonis said, as if it was the most obvious conclusion ever.

Koga felt his cheeks start to flush, impossibly so, at  _ ‘I just wanted to be with you’. _ How was Adonis  _ real _ ? Did he have any idea the stuff that left his mouth? Flustered, snapped his fingers repeatedly, shouting at Kaoru, “T-Two drinks! No Alcohol! Surprise me!” He put his phone back in his pocket, incredibly grateful that he texted his neighbor. The bar was filling up, but with how Adonis was looking at him, he felt like they were the only ones there. “Adonis...” he started.

“Oogami,” The other man replied.

“So uh--” Koga started, not really sure what to talk about. He felt like he hardly knew Adonis, but at the same time, he felt like he was more intimately involved with him than most people. He settled for asking, “How’s your night goin’?”

“It’s going well,” Adonis remarked, thanking Kaoru for their drinks as he appeared, “Though I didn’t come here with my sister tonight, so I feel a bit out of place. I’m glad I was able to find you.”

“That’s alright, we don’t haf’ta hang around long,” Koga took a sip of his drink, it seemed like Kaoru just brought them water. Asshole. “We can play a game or two, then...”

“It would be nice if we could make it out of the casino this time,” Adonis said, completely serious tone of voice.

“H-Hey, that was just as much your fault as it was mine!!” Koga growled, “We can just get a room at a hotel. --If ya want. My treat.” Koga had no idea why he was so quick to offer to buy shit for this guy. He didn’t usually do this.

“Yes, it’s fine, I don’t have work tomorrow so it’s no trouble.” There was a bit of Adonis that kind of wanted to meet Koga’s dog at home, but this was probably easier. “You don’t have to pay all of it though, at least let me get half.”

“I just fuckin’ said it’s my treat,” Koga whined, downing the rest of his glass of water.

Adonis nodded, a polite smile gracing his lips; it seemed like Koga wouldn’t take no for an answer. Now that it was decided they were staying in a hotel, Adonis changed the subject. “How is Leon?” Adonis asked, his mind on the dog.

“He’s good, hangin’ out at home right now. Wanna see a picture?” He was fast to offer up the picture, all too ready to tell Adonis more about his precious four-legged friend.

Excitement shining in Adonis’s eyes as Koga pulled out his phone. He watched Koga tap various parts of the screen, eventually bringing up a selfie he had taken with Leon earlier in the day.

“Leon looks like a good dog,” Adonis commented, watching Koga scroll through various photos. Evidently this was a whole album of Leon pictures.

“Isn’t he? He’s a real man’s man. Knows what’s important in life, y’know? We grew up together, he really gets me.” Koga smiled to himself, Adonis seemed to have a real interest in Leon. Granted, in his mind, everyone  _ should  _ have an interest in Leon, but some people just didn’t have good taste. He stopped on another picture, “This one’s got Leon on my lap with my guitar, it looks like he’s playin’ it, right?”

“It does. I was certainly fooled Oogami,” Adonis laughed. He watched Koga cycle through more pictures. One of them was edited in such a way that it made it look like Koga was a dog too, he had small ears and a dog nose. “You’re very good with your phone,” he praised, “I can’t use my phone at all, I think I’ve broken it more times than I’ve used it correctly.”

“I ain’t that good at it,” Koga locked his phone and put it in his pocket, “This is my first smartphone anyway.”

“Really?” Adonis seemed surprised, “It seems like my sisters have had them forever, are they recent?”

“Nah,” Koga shrugged, “Just didn’t have a phone growin’ up.” Adonis must be from some money, not that his suits and sister’s ensemble yesterday didn’t already indicate that.

“It’s good you have one, now you’re able to take many pictures of Leon.”

Koga smiled, “I s’pose so.”

Eventually they shifted gears, sitting side by side at a poker table. Koga found himself yawning, bored, one round of cards in. Playing wasn’t very exciting knowing he was just waiting for the man next to him to take him to a hotel room later that night. He eventually nudged Adonis’s side, leaning toward him and whispering, “Let’s get the hell outta here.”

It seemed like everyone else also had the same idea, the casino was slowly emptying. It was a weeknight, so all the people who had work tomorrow were finding their way home. Adonis waited at the reception area as Koga got them a room. He didn’t want to go up to the desk with him, lest the hotel staff hassle them for booking a room with one bed. Koga seemed to know what he was doing, and Adonis wasn’t sure what to draw from that.

Koga returned shortly, fanning out the room key cards and handing one to Adonis. “Let’s go… ‘m gettin’ all excited,” Koga whispered, looking away to hide the expression on his face.

Adonis followed him to the elevator, leaving the buttons to Koga as he led them to their room. Koga inspected the room like a crime dog, checking every corner of it to make sure it was what he ordered, and Adonis could tell he didn’t order the bare minimum. The bed looked plush, and there were many things set out for them on the bedside table (condoms, for starters, though time would tell if they actually used them), and the bathroom was all marble, with a bathtub that could fit three people easily.

“I’m gonna put the ‘do not disturb’ sign up,” Koga announced, opening the door and fitting the small paper sign along the handle. He was about to re-enter the room, when someone in the hall caught his eye. He found himself wandering over, out of sheer curiosity, because there was no way _ this guy _ was also at the hotel.

“Hakaze?” Koga called out from a safe distance, “The hell?”

“O-Oh?” Kaoru turned around on hearing Koga’s voice, visibly startled, “Y-Yeah uh--” his eyes darted from left to right, like he could think of a thousand things less stressful than sharing this hallway with Koga.

“ _ You’re _ here?” Koga said once more, in disbelief.

Kaoru nodded, hair up in a ponytail and sweat dripping down his neck. His work shirt, a black button down, was leisurely half-unbuttoned. He glanced at the door behind him, “I should really go.”

“Tch,” Koga scoffed, “You here with some girl? Fine. She really that needy?”

Kaoru took a deep breath, “Yeah, uh,  _ she’s  _ kinda waiting for me in there, I told her I was just going to the vending machine to get her a drink.”

Just as Kaoru’s blood pressure returned to normal, the door creaked open beside him.

“Kaoru-kun, are you getting cold feet?” Rei peeked out from behind the door. He was completely shirtless, but paid it no mind, greeting Koga with, “Oh, and you brought a doggie back from the casino. It’s nice to see you. Kaoru-kun was just fetching me a tomato juice, isn’t he sweet? Bringing me drinks on and off the clock. We’re going to mix some alcohol in it and--”

Kaoru shoved the tomato juice into Rei’s arms, shutting the door in complete and utter embarrassment. “You can’t tell  _ anyone _ ,” he pleaded with Koga. His face was flushed with shame.

“Kaoru-kun… do I need to tie you up again to get you to play nice?” Rei’s muffled voice came from behind the door.

“You really  _ really  _ can’t tell anyone,” Kaoru was practically begging Koga at this point. His eyes darted across the hall, then back to the shut door.

“R-Right uh...” Koga replied, just as startled by all of this. “You… you enjoy him, or whatever the hell you do.”

“Tell no one,” Kaoru repeated.

“I’m not gonna fuckin’ tell anyone!” Koga barked, turning heel and going back to his room, already forgetting why he came out here in the first place.

“Oogami, welcome back,” Adonis greeted him, in the process of undoing his tie, “I was worried you got lost out there.”

“Nah, just saw someone I knew,” Koga remarked, shutting the door behind him and making sure it was locked with both the room key and bolt.

Adonis sat on the bed, suit jacket folded beside him as he undid the tie around his neck. The silken fabric was folded, joining the article of clothing beside him. The bed dipped, and Adonis looked up, surprised, as Koga had a knee on either side of his thighs. He lowered himself into the other man’s lap, wrapping his arms around Adonis’s neck as he kissed him.

First it was a light peck on the lips, licking his own afterward, enjoying Adonis’s surprised expression. The next kiss was more intense, Koga closed his eyes, leaning into it. Adonis’s lips parted for him, and he sighed in appreciation as he felt Adonis’s tongue against his own. It was slow and deep, and Koga found his knees squeezing Adonis’s thighs.

Adonis finished unbuttoning his shirt, the last layer hiding his chest. He rolled his hips toward Koga, grabbing his partners ass with both hands.

Koga gasped, rolling his hips once more as he felt Adonis’s fingers digging into him. His whole body felt hot, little currents of heat sent through him with each squeeze of Adonis’s hands.

“Damn,” Koga broke the kiss to swear, licking up a bit of saliva that dripped out of the corner of his mouth. “Adonis,” he gasped, voice sounding more needy than he did five minutes ago.

Adonis found himself on his back almost instantly, shoulders hitting the plush comforter once Koga pushed him down. His hands sought out Koga’s hips, while Koga’s ended up on his chest, lightly scratching at the skin. “Oogami,” Adonis cautioned, watching Koga rake his (though blunt) nails across his chest, light scratch marks left in their wake. Koga smoothed his hands over the reddened skin, ever so gently, looking down at Adonis with a bitten lip, as if gauging his reaction. Koga rolled his hips next, ass grinding against Adonis’s clothed cock, quickly hardening in his pants.

Head thrown back, grip tighter on Koga’s hips, Adonis found himself gasping and grunting as Koga ground against him; as if he could possibly fuck himself on Adonis through their pants.

Koga noticed Adonis breathing heavy, face flushed, but he was still surprised as that grip on him tightened, flipping him over so his back was down on the bed. 

Adonis above him, the other boy looked down at him wide eyed, as if surprised at his own strength. “I… I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Adonis asked, voice breathy, but a hint of concern leaked through.

“I’m good,” Koga replied, looking up at Adonis. Adonis’s shirt was unbuttoned, but still on, and Koga could see one of his nipples peeking out. “We’re on a bed y’know?” Koga forced his gaze back to Adonis’s face, “And I ain’t that delicate. C’mon,” his gaze flickered down to his pants, “Get these off me ‘n I’ll show ya.”

Adonis wasted no time unbuttoning and unzipping Koga’s pants, removing his own clothing as Koga got up to take off his pants and throw them somewhere in the hotel room. He returned to the bed with a small bottle of lube, crawling over Adonis as enticingly as he could and asking, “D’you wanna take care of me? Or you wanna see me do it myself?”

Koga was ready to spread his legs, slick up his fingers, and prepare himself, but Adonis surprised him with, “No… Please, let me touch you.”

Back flat on the bed, Koga spread his thighs, hand finding it’s way below his cock, showing Adonis exactly where to put his fingers. He gasped when one slid in, excess lube accumulating around his hole and dripping onto the bed sheets.

“Oogami, you’re tight,” Adonis commented, sliding a single finger in and out of Koga, loosening him up gently enough that he didn’t hurt him.

“Yeah, well that’s up to you to fix,” Koga retorted, “Not my fault your fuckin’ fingers are bigger than what I’m used to starting with.”

Adonis’s mind went blank as he imagined Koga using his own fingers, driving them in and out of himself as he rocked his hips at a pace he’s well acquainted with. “Sorry,” Adonis mumbled, apologizing for his thoughts as he felt his dick twitch between his legs.

With enough preparation and lube, Adonis was able to add another finger, starting off just as gently as he did the first time, eventually (still gently) scissoring them to loosen Koga up.

In due time Koga was rocking his hips, chest rising and falling with each labored breath, practically whimpering when Adonis finally fucked him with three fingers. Face flushed, he grabbed Adonis’s wrist, stopping his motion with, “C’mon, I’m ready, put it in me.”

“Are you sure?” Adonis replied hesitantly, bottle of lube at the ready in his free hand, “I can always prepare you a bit more.”

“Adonis,  _ fuck me _ ,” Koga growled, and Adonis felt his body react immediately. He was painfully hard, but was ignoring it for Koga’s sake. He felt like he was about to burst; tentative gasps left his lips as he finally rubbed a lube slick hand over his own cock. Looking back to Koga, the other man had his knees to his chest, hands spreading his ass so Adonis could see his hole twitching in anticipation. Adonis admired his flexibility, but there were more important matters at hand. “Put it in before I do it myself,” Koga added, and that was all the convincing Adonis needed. With Koga’s assistance, he guided himself inside, the other boy accepting him all the way to the base.

Koga clenched his teeth, adjusting to the intrusion. He remembered how big Adonis felt in his mouth the previous night, but this was taking it to another level. Putting it in his mouth was one thing, but fitting that much inside him elsewhere was a real stretch.

“Can… Can I move?” Adonis asked, though judging by his voice, Koga wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on if he said no.

“Do it,” was all Koga had to say, and he could feel Adonis pulling out of him, then thrusting back in much faster than he anticipated. Adonis held him at the hips, hips lifted off the bed, as he had his way with him. It was rough and fast and full of pent up desire; that or maybe Adonis was just unaware of his own strength. Koga felt his body sliding across the silken sheets with each snap of Adonis’s hips, only stopping as his head ended up on a mountain of pillows below the headboard. One hand found purchase on Adonis’s chest, grabbing at whatever he could; the other ended up between their two bodies, sloppily jerking himself off.

Skin slapped against skin, the sound only occasionally being drowned out by Koga’s pleas of, “Fuck me harder,” to which Adonis was always happy to oblige.

After hearing Koga mewl his name one too many times, Adonis slowed his movements, speaking up in a breathy voice, “Oogami… I-- I’m going to...”

Koga smiled, “Do it,” he wrapped his legs around Adonis’s hips, sealing them together, “...Want ya to feel good.”

Adonis’s mind was racing. With Koga’s legs around him, did that mean he didn’t want him to pull out? He wasn’t wearing a condom, the two on the bedside table long forgotten. Was that really okay? He didn’t have any more time to question it; he was soon pushing his body against Koga’s, releasing deep inside of him. 

Adonis threw his head back, panting, as Koga continued stroking himself. He was close too, and this was certainly speeding up the process. He could feel Adonis twitching inside of him, and, if yesterday’s performance was any indication, he would certainly be filled up. Koga came with a cry, toes curling and grunting Adonis’s name as his own release splattered across his chest. Whatever ended up on his hand was wiped against his waist, arms going boneless beside him as he caught his breath. His legs relaxed too, and Adonis pulled out, now lying next to Koga on his side. He reached his arm around Koga, a comforting gesture, only to make a face as his arm ended up landing in Koga’s cum, sticky strands of fluid connecting them as he got up from the bed.

“I’ll get a towel to clean you off,” Adonis stated, entering the bathroom. He felt a little responsible for that.

Koga heard the sound of running water. He felt exhausted, weakly yelling back, “Just start a bath.”

The tap turned off, and Koga heard water gushing from a larger source. Adonis didn’t come back into the room, so Koga moved a hand down his body, assessing his abused hole. Nothing was dripping out, was it because Adonis was in him so deep? He had no idea if that could even happen.

Minutes later, he heard Adonis’s footsteps back in the bedroom, “I think the bath is ready.”

Koga’s forearm was slung over his eyes, and he replied with a groan. He felt the bed dip a bit, then Adonis reached for him.

“The fuck are you doing?” Koga whined, moving his arm from his face. Adonis had picked him up.

“I’m carrying you,” Adonis replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, “You didn’t look like you were in any state to be getting up.”

Koga grumbled something in mock anger, turning his face to Adonis’s chest to hide his reddening cheeks. “I ain’t a damn girl, you don’t have to carry me,” Koga started, dropping the point entirely as Adonis lowered him into the warm toasty bath. That was nice.

The water level rose as Adonis got in beside him. The large tub still had room to spare as it filled with more water.

Koga was warm and content, even moreso when he felt Adonis’s hands roam his body, cleaning him off. Usually he’d put up more of a fight about something like this. If Rei or Kaoru dared to do this shit to him, he’d be growling and whining. 

That would also imply he was fucking Rei and/or Kaoru, which was another thought he didn’t particularly want to entertain.

If it was Adonis it was okay… for some reason.

His thoughts grew less and less coherent, truly melting into Adonis’s touch as he cleaned off any remnants of the past hour or so.

* * *

The next thing he knew, Koga awoke; he was still in the bath, but Adonis wasn’t in front of him. He tried to get up, but felt held down by something, only realizing where Adonis was when he saw tan arms around him below the surface of the water.

“You...” he turned his head, meeting the gaze of a very satisfied Adonis. “Why the hell did you let me fall asleep here?”

“You looked comfortable, and it was only about five minutes. I’m sorry, I didn’t think it would upset you.”

Koga grumbled, “It’s not… ‘m not upset.” Koga was embarrassed. For himself or for Adonis, he wasn’t sure. How could this boy treat him so gently? His personalty was just  _ soft _ . Earlier Adonis was driving his dick into him, but now he was tenderly caressing him in a warm bath, what gives?

“Perhaps we should go to bed then,” Adonis suggested, releasing Koga from his grasp and starting to stand up. Koga could feel the water shift and slosh around him as Adonis got up. He grabbed two towels, wrapping one around himself. Koga stood up too, reaching for the other, startled when Adonis wrapped it around him. He gently draped it over Koga’s shoulders, completely genuinely asking, “Would you like me to carry you to the bed?”

“No!” Koga huffed, almost regretting it as he stepped out of the bath, soreness and exhaustion overtaking him. He persevered, toweling himself off and falling on the bed. He splayed himself out, feeling something wet on the sheets and not really caring. It didn’t take much for him to fall asleep, waking thoughts drifting away from him before Adonis was even in bed.

To his surprise, he woke up in Adonis’s arms the next morning. Adonis was still asleep, he could feel the other boy’s gentle breaths against his skin, but he didn’t want to wake him up. He didn’t want to alert Adonis to the embarrassing position, even though it wasn’t really either of their faults. His cheek was against Adonis’s chest, the other boy’s strong arms wrapped around him, keeping him in place. One of Adonis’s hands was on his shoulder, the other on his waist; he felt safe.

Evidently he felt safe enough to fall asleep; now awoken by Adonis at a slightly later hour of the morning. The other man was dressed, though only his pants and dress shirt were on, and his shirt was untucked at the waist.

“Good morning Oogami,” Adonis greeted him, tilting his chin up for a kiss, “We’re going to have to check out of the hotel soon, aren’t we?” He seemed a bit disappointed. Koga would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed too. He didn’t want it to end, he could admit that to himself. He wanted to spend more time with Adonis, sex or not.

“Mornin’” Koga sleepily greeted. He rubbed his eyes and threw the covers off of himself, only reminded of his nudity upon feeling the chill of the room’s air conditioner. He wanted to pull Adonis back into bed with him, warm up that way, but they probably didn’t have time for that. Koga used the bathroom and threw on last night’s clothes, hoping to god he wouldn’t run into Kaoru or Rei after their encounter last night.

Once in the lobby, it seemed like goodbye. Koga had to go home and care for Leon, while Adonis had to do whatever the hell he did with his life.

“Hey,” Koga stopped him before the exit, “Can I get your number? Ya aren’t good with phones, y’said that, but...”  _ I don’t want this to be the last time I see you, _ was on the tip of his tongue.

“Oh, of course,” Adonis seemed happy to oblige, he handed Koga his phone, “How do I do that?”

Koga wanted to laugh, Adonis was more helpless than he thought. How did this guy get through life? It was almost endearing though, and he smiled as he input his number into Adonis’s phone, giving himself a call so Adonis could see that it went through.

“Thank you,” Adonis’s smile reflected genuine gratitude, “I’m glad I got to see you again. Have a good day.”

With that he left, hailing a taxi and leaving Koga to board his bus home. It was strange, arriving home in the morning, some days he wasn’t even awake at this hour. Leon greeted Koga as he stepped into his apartment, kicking off his shoes near the front door. He gave Leon his breakfast, crouching down next to him and telling him all about Adonis, just as he had done the morning prior.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was happily smiling about his comment when he noticed Adonis meeting his gaze, starting with, “Oogami,” and very earnestly asking, “What are we?”

“Daikichi is in a really good mood today! I think he’s happy he got to see you and Leon!” Subaru beamed, Daikichi running in circles beside him. Every now and then Leon would make a move at him and Daikichi would react, the friendly dogs bounding about beside their humans. Both Daikichi and Subaru were as perky as ever.

“Hell yeah he is!” Koga proudly smiled. He liked seeing Daikichi too. Out of everyone in the world, he felt like Daikichi understood him best (after Leon of course).

The pair walked their dogs around the park, enjoying idle conversation. Apparently Daikichi learned some new tricks recently, but both boys (mainly Subaru) seemed too excited to pull them off. Despite the fact he could be an airhead sometimes, he always was taking care of his dog. 

It was nearing lunch time, so Koga set up a blanket on the grass, taking some food out of his bag. He’d brought lunch for Leon, and his pup’s favorite bowl to eat it out of. His own lunch was something from a convenience store that he’d picked up on the way there. Thankfully he’d also picked up a bottle of water, and it seemed like the two dogs were really thirsty after their day of playing around. 

Subaru just  _ happened  _ to sit down beside him, not that Koga invited him to or anything.

Though he didn’t  _ mind  _ Subaru’s presence.

“Gami-saa~n!” Subaru sing-songed, trying to get his attention, “What’s Leon eating today? It doesn’t look like anything I’ve seen you give him before? Is it new? Homemade?”

“Tch,” Koga smirked, “Only someone with such a high regard for dogs would notice somethin’ like that.” Leon seemed oblivious to the fact they were talking about him, “I’ve been experimentin’ with makin’ my own food for Leon lately. He only deserves the best, right? I mean, I don’t have time to do it everyday, but--”

“Wooow~” Subaru praised, cutting him off completely, “That’s super impressive Gami-san! You gotta show me how to do that sometime, okay?”

“I guess it can’t hurt,” Koga tried to sound modest, but still looked as proud as ever that his work was being acknowledged. “Sometime when I’m not busy... just get your ass over to my place, bring Daikichi of course, and I’ll show ya how it’s done!”

Subaru seemed elated, munching on a rice ball that he’d brought for himself. “So, if yer busy,” he started, mouth-full, “Are you spending a lot of time at the casino lately? If you need someone to watch Leon you can always let me know!”

“Leon’s fine, he’s usually sleepin’ when I’m out anyway,” Koga put down his own lunch, stretching out on the picnic blanket, “I’ve been pretty busy lately. I got a tournament comin’ up, and like, just the other day I saw one of the guys I was competing against. He had the guts to sit down at my damn table and keep me there round after round.” As if he could see Subaru’s rebuttal coming, he added, “And I can’t just  _ leave _ , I can’t back down, I gotta make that fucker do it first, y’know?”

Subaru listened intently, enjoying the glimpse into Koga’s gambling world.

“Anyway,” Koga sighed, “It was like, late as hell when I finally got to go home. And man,” he laughed, “That guy was pissed! He even went up to me after like,  _ ‘You won’t be so lucky next time’ _ ,” Koga was still laughing, “We ain’t in a movie or anything, he didn’t have to be so stupidly dramatic!”

“They should make a movie about you though! I’d see it!”

Koga grinned, finally picking up his food. He’d brought a sandwich, and he listened to Subaru pitch his movie idea as he finished half of it off, brushing any crumbs off his pants. He also idly checked his phone, clicking the unlock button to make sure he didn’t end up spending too much time on the impromptu double doggie playdate with Subaru and Daikichi. He was okay on time, but he had some messages waiting for him.

_ Adonis 12:20: _

_ DINNER _

_ Adonis 12:18: _

_ HEYBSRE TOY BUSY THSI WEEK _

What.

Koga could make out a few words, like BUSY and WEEK, but the rest was a mystery. He briefly interrupted Subaru, showing him the message, asking if there were any new text acronyms he was unaware of.

“Nope,” Subaru tilted his head, looking between Koga and his phone, “D’you know this guy?”

“He’s a contact in my phone, of course I know him,” Koga scowled, expression softening as he added, “He’s a guy… who’s kinda nice...”

Subaru smiled, endeared, “Even Gami-san thinks about these sorts of things too.” Koga had never talked about a love life before.

“Shut it Akehoshi, help me reply,” Koga scolded him, still unsure of what to say back. What was Adonis even asking in the first place? Even autocorrect was unable to save him. He was worse with phones than Koga thought.

“Well~” Subaru hummed, looking at the cryptic messages once more, “He said  _ ‘DINNER’ _ , maybe he wants to eat together? Maybe he’s inviting you over his house? Are you two close enough for that yet, huh?”

“Yeah, but what the hell do I say back?” Koga groaned. He didn’t want to assume what Adonis was asking. What if he acted like Adonis was inviting him over for dinner in his reply, but that wasn’t the case at all?

Subaru seemed like he was thinking things over, idly patting Daikichi before lifting his finger as if he had an idea: “Why don’t you just call him?”

Call him?

Call Adonis?

He didn’t want to do it with Subaru right here (looking at him expectantly); but what if Adonis was asking him out? He didn’t want to wait on that.

“Fine, I’ll fuckin’ call him,” Koga whined, as if it wasn’t the most reasonable solution. He tapped the call button and held the phone to his ear, like hell this would be on speaker phone.

_ “Hello?” _ The person on the other line picked up.

“Adonis?” Koga said, and he tried not to sound too excited. He could see Subaru watching him. This was fucking embarrassing.

_ “Oogami?” _ came the reply.

“Yeah it’s me, so about your texts earlier--”

_ “I’m sorry,” _ he started off with an apology,  _ “It’s hard to type on the tiny keyboard, I think I made a few mistakes.” _

What an understatement. “So what were ya tryna’ get across?”

_ “I’d like to have you for dinner, if you’d let me.” _

That sure did sound like he was getting asked out on a date. 

“Like… like a date?” Koga whispered the last word, but he still noticed Subaru smiling out of the corner of his eye. That bastard.

_ “Yes… If that’s something you’re interested in.” _

Adonis was being very polite about this whole thing, how was he not flustered as hell? It probably helped that he didn’t have someone watching him.

“Y-Yeah, when’re you free?” Koga scowled at Subaru, smiling as he continued talking to Adonis, “I don’t really have a schedule, so it just depends on you.”

_ “I’m available Wednesday or Friday night after work.” _

Today was Tuesday. Koga didn’t want to seem too excited and pick Wednesday, he almost instantly replied, “Friday.”

_ “I’ll see you Friday Oogami,”  _ Adonis replied, and Koga thought he could maybe hear in his voice that Adonis was looking forward to it. He also heard a bunch of chatter in the background.  _ “I have to get back to work now, I’m sorry. Should I text you about the restaurant later?” _

“No. I’ll  _ call  _ you,” Koga was rather firm on that.

_ “Okay,” _ Koga could hear the smile in his voice,  _ “I’ll talk to you later Oogami.” _

“Yeah, later Adonis,” Koga found himself smiling back. He ended the call (fairly certain that Adonis wouldn’t), sliding his phone into his pocket and practically growling, “What the hell are you lookin’ at?” to Subaru.

“Nothin’~” Subaru replied, looking off to the side and whistling like a cartoon character. “Good luck on your date Friday Gami-san~!”

* * *

The three days between Tuesday and Friday felt like the longest three days of Koga’s life.

After leaving Subaru, Koga and Leon walked home, Koga idly wondering where to take Adonis for dinner. He did say he would contact him about the restaurant, so it seemed like any initial suggestion was on him.

He relaxed on his bed, Leon beside him, as he bounced ideas off his dog, wondering what kind of place Adonis would like to go for dinner.

“I dunno where he’s from,” Koga sighed, looking to Leon, “I’d suggest some kinda food from where he’s from, but _ I don’t even know where he’s from _ .” Koga tilted his head back, looking up at the ceiling. Would Adonis want to eat food from his country? What country was that anyway? 

Koga let out an even more exasperated sigh as he realized he was getting invested in Adonis. 

This wasn’t just a quick fuck anymore. He somehow went from wanting to get in this guy’s pants (very sleazy, in hindsight) to wanting to impress him on a date. He wasn’t even sure if there would be sex after the date, but he also didn’t care. That alone was probably a testament to something.

“This is a real date,” Koga mumbled, and Leon looked at him questioningly, coming over to lick his face. Leon probably wondered why he wasn’t asleep already; Koga was usually in for an afternoon nap right about now, but he couldn’t sleep with such important thoughts on his mind.

Then it hit him. He was actually losing sleep over Adonis. He was invested.

Koga eventually settled on a steakhouse he’d been to one or two times. One of his friends recently got a job there. It was rather expensive, and he hoped to god Adonis wasn’t a vegetarian as he called him back to suggest it.

_ “Hello?”  _ the voice on the other line answered once again.

“Hey Adonis, how do you feel about meat?”

_ “Meat?”  _ Adonis asked,  _ “I’m thankful for it. I try and consume some type of meat everyday, it’s very good for you.” _

That wasn’t quite the answer Koga expected, but it answered his question nonetheless. “Cool, same,” Koga replied, “How about steak on Friday?”

_ “That sounds good. I’m already looking forward to it.” _

Koga felt his cheeks heat up at Adonis’s honesty, “Y-Yeah, me too. I’m lookin’ forward to it. I’ll text ya the address. Lemme know if you have any problems with it, okay?”

_ “Of course Oogami. Thanks for taking care of me. I’ll talk to you later.“ _

“Later!” Koga quickly hung up. He looked to his furry friend, immediately beaming with, “He fucking loves meat Leon, did I nail it or what?”

* * *

The fated day finally arrived.

Koga found himself at the restaurant twenty minutes early. He stood at the reception desk, very very intent on getting the employee to confirm his reservation at least twice. He didn’t want a single damn thing to go wrong.

“I’m telling you, it’s written down here, Oogami, party of two, 7:30PM,” the man exasperatedly told him.

“Okay,” Koga didn’t seem okay at all, “And you’re damn sure it’s in there for today? If I come up here at seven-fucking-thirty and there’s no table for me I’m gonna want to speak to the manager.”

The employee raised his eyebrows, looking at Koga with complete contempt, “I am the manager.”

Oh. That was a new development. “That doesn’t change anything!” Koga argued, if only to save face.

The man looked like he  _ really  _ had something to say to Koga, but a different employee appeared behind him, tapping his shoulder.

“Secchan, you’re wanted in the kitchen.”

‘Secchan’ groaned, murmuring a quiet, “Thank god,” as he left the conversation, “You deal with him Kuma-kun.”

The angry silver haired man wasn’t even out of sight before Koga was rolling his eyes, “Damn Ritchii that’s your manager?”

“I saw you barking up a storm over here too Corgi,” Ritsu coldly responded, “What’s got you so worked up anyway? Did someone forget to walk you?” He looked at the screen Izumi had up. Koga’s reservation was written there.

“I just wanna make sure my reservation is in, but that  _ asshole-- _ ”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ritsu was yawning, and Koga wasn’t sure if he’d fall asleep against the podium here, “It’s in. I can change your name to ‘Corgi’ if you want. That way if I’m not at the counter you’ll have to introduce yourself as Corgi.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Then why don’t you go sit over there like a good doggie and wait for it to be 7:30?” Ritsu suggested, smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

Koga huffed, pouting as he took a seat by the door. He couldn’t wait for Adonis to get here. Koga imagined the other man was looking forward to this all day. He was probably sitting at his desk at his boring job, wishing time would pass faster so he could finally enjoy himself. Koga didn’t want to admit he felt the same, that he’d been looking forward to it since the day they scheduled it; but maybe Adonis was too.

Koga’s tail was wagging as he saw Adonis enter the main doors. He was wearing a suit, surprisingly different from the last suit Koga saw him in, but it still fit him just as well. His tie was a deep golden color, and Koga found himself wondering if he chose it because it matched his eyes. Koga felt underdressed in comparison; sure he had on a nice shirt, but it didn’t measure up to literally anything Adonis wore at any point in time.

“Oogami, you’re here,” Adonis smiled, reaching his hand out to Koga, “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.”

Koga took the hand, belatedly realizing Adonis was intending to help him up from his chair like a gentleman. “You didn’t keep me waitin’,” Koga looked away, ignoring the fact he’d been sitting here a good fifteen minutes, “I just got here too.”

“Oh, that’s a relief,” Adonis said with a smile, letting go of Koga’s man once the smaller boy was standing. “This place looks quite nice, I’ve passed by it during the day before.” The night time atmosphere was a bit different. Candles were lit at every table, and the lights were dimmed for ambiance.

“Yeah, I got us a reservation too, let’s go,” Koga replied a bit too excitedly. He led Adonis to the podium, where Ritsu just happened to be standing.

“Oogami,” he stated his name, “I got a reservation.”

“You do?” Ritsu asked in mock surprise, “I don’t think I see an Oogami.” Koga’s face paled. Was Ritsu really going to fuck this up for him. “I see a … a Co-- oh wait, here it is,” Ritsu smiled, a clear business smile, “Let me take you to your table.”

Koga let out the quietest sigh of relief as he possibly could. Crisis averted.

Ritsu led the pair to a table for two, pulling out Adonis’s chair and leaving Koga to fend for himself like an animal. Ritsu always teased him, he probably got it from his brother, but at least he was treating Adonis nicely.

“Here are your menus,” Ritsu added with another yawn, setting menus in front of Koga and Adonis. Just when Koga thought he was safe and in the clear, Ritsu added, “Enjoy your date doggie,” before walking away.  _ Doggie  _ was said just quietly enough that only Koga was intended to hear it.

Adonis looked at Koga wide-eyed, “Oogami, how do you think he knew we were on a date?” He looked to his clothes, as if they could have possibly given it away.

“Lucky guess,” Koga shrugged, picking up the menu that he had already seen online.

Adonis took a quick glance at his menu before putting it down, looking at Koga very seriously, “Did he call you a dog?”

“Uhhhh,” Koga didn’t know what to say. He sure wasn’t about to explain that weird nickname that he somehow got from that vampire bastard; that annoying nickname that spread to pretty much any of their mutual friends (or, in Ritsu’s case, relative). “I know him?” he added, as if it was a reason.

“Oh,” Adonis looked at him curiously, a small smile forming, “I see, I’m glad you’re so well liked. You always seem very charismatic Oogami.”

He completely misunderstood.

At least he dropped the topic, eventually deciding on his order and waiving a waiter over to let him know. “We’ll both have the same,” Adonis said, pointing at the menu and showing it to the angry silver haired man from earlier, “Oogami, how did you want yours cooked? I’m sorry for my carelessness, I’ve already forgotten.”

“Medium,” Koga grumbled, all too displeased to see the manager.

“Medium?” Izumi repeated, “You’ll have to speak up. What happened to that attitude from earlier?” Koga looked like he just drank a shot of lemon juice, angrily scowling at the manager-waiter. Adonis just looked at him questioningly, causing Izumi to go on, “This man was pretty rude to me earlier,” he explained, “Frankly I’m surprised anyone would want to go on a date with him.” Izumi rolled his eyes for emphasis, “So annoying.”

“Oogami?” Adonis seemed concerned.

Koga clenched his fists at his side, trying so hard not to make a scene, not with Adonis here. “Aren’t ya here to take our order? Not to lecture me? Make Ritchii bring us out our food.”  _ I don’t wanna see your stupid smug face! _

“Whatever,” Izumi added, walking away as he scribbled something (an order, hopefully) on his notepad.

Koga felt like he was going to spit in his food. There were definitely those kind of vibes hanging over him.

In order to attempt to salvage any of this situation with Adonis, he added, “Like I said, I got some friends here… don’t mind ‘em.”

“I understand,” Adonis nodded, taking a sip of his drink. He seemed deep in thought before adding, “My sisters are often quite hard on me too. Though they’re family, I think it might be similar.”

“Sounds like some hard times,” Koga replied, wondering how anyone could possibly push Adonis around. “What’s your family like?”

“My family?” Adonis sounded like he didn’t expect the question. “My father is from the Middle East, my mother is Japanese, and I have three sisters.”

Quite the textbook explanation. Adonis didn’t seem to be a man of many words. Koga was intrigued though, “So you’re from the Middle East?”

“I grew up there, yes; though only my father lives there now,” Adonis began to explain, and Koga felt like he was finally starting to open up. “I’m from a small country, you may not have heard of it, called--”

Koga immediately turned his head toward a sudden crashing noise, only to see Ritsu with a broken plate at his feet. He probably fell asleep again.

“--but he still lives over there.” Adonis didn’t seem to pause his story for the loud noise. “It’s a bit troubling, being so far. I don’t see him very often, but when I moved away as a child,” Adonis paused a bit, rummaging around his coat pocket, “He gave me this ocarina, and it means a lot to me.”

Koga looked at the weathered ocarina in Adonis’s hands. He vaguely recalled a previous mention of the instrument, though he had no idea it had such a backstory. It must be really precious if Adonis kept it with him at all times.

Adonis felt his cheeks heating up, withdrawing his hands and apologizing, “I’m sorry for saying all that so suddenly, I don’t usually get to speak like this. I don’t really know what to say.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Koga tried to assert, pulling back his hands that held the ocarina, “I wanna hear you play it.”

“I don’t think the restaurant would appr--”

“Then come back to my place after and do it!” Koga added, belatedly realizing he just invited Adonis into his home out of nowhere. Adonis wouldn’t think he was trying to get in his pants again, right? “I’ll play my guitar with ya,” Koga added, as if to totally assert that he didn’t want to Ocarina and Chill, “Nothin weird about that.”

“I would love to,” Adonis said, putting the instrument back into his pocket, “I appreciate the offer Oogami, and I hope I’m not intruding.”

“Nah, you’re welcome whenever the hell you want.” Koga realized that sounded a bit too accommodating; he didn’t want to scare Adonis off, changing the topic with, “So tell me more about your dad.”

“My father?” Adonis thought for a moment, “He’d like to move over here, but work keeps him in the Middle East. I’m not quite sure what he does, but he pays for all of us to live out here, so I’m very grateful.”

Koga tried not to look smug as every prediction about Adonis coming from money proved itself to be true.

The two talked about lots of things over dinner. Koga learned that Adonis was on the track team in highschool, that his sisters constantly give him shit. He was still unsure who would win in a fight between Adonis and his sisters, eventually calling it a moot point upon realizing Adonis wouldn’t fight anyone without very good reason.

Their waiter also arrived with their food. It was someone new, thankfully. Though this waiter wouldn’t stop hitting on Adonis. Koga was absolutely certain he would be offered this waiter’s phone number by the end of the night.

Koga shooed the blond away as politely as possible, determined not to make another scene.

“What about you Oogami?” Adonis added at the end of a story, “I feel like I’m talking a lot, sorry if it’s bad, I’m not very used to it.”

“It’s fine, I just don’t have a lot to say,” Koga shrugged. He wanted to know more about Adonis, and he felt like Adonis already knew a lot about him. He bit into his meat, thankful it was the appropriate done-ness.

“Why do you like to play cards?”

“I’m good at it,” Koga shrugged again.

What a short answer. Adonis briefly wondered if this is how people felt when they talked to him. “Do you practice a lot?”

Koga took another bite, “Not really, I’ve been playin’ cards a while so all the strategy just makes sense to me.”

Adonis looked concerned, and Koga quickly added, “I wasn’t gamblin’ underage or some shit. I played those like, collectable card games as a kid, y’know ‘em?” Koga described his favorite one, omitting the fact he still had the cards. “So like, I’d play with all the other kids, but it kinda sucked at first, since my decks weren’t real good. So I started thinkin’, what if we bet on their cards? That way I’d get more cards if I won, since I couldn’t really afford to go out and buy any.”

“Why not just ask your parents to buy you them?” Adonis asked, assuming Koga was talking about his own elementary schooler pocket money.

“No,” Koga frowned, of course Adonis wouldn’t get it, “Like I said, we couldn’t really afford to go out and buy any,” he added once more for emphasis. “Anyway, I really liked it, winning the cards and all; so I kept playin’ cards.”

“I’m glad you’re able to do something you like,” Adonis said thoughtfully. Maybe he didn’t 100% understand where Koga was coming from, but he tried.

Koga grinned, “I’m glad too.” There was a comfortable silence between them, broken as the blond waiter offered Adonis the check. Koga grabbed for it before it was even in his date’s hand, opening it and looking at the price. He fully intended on covering all of it, whipping out a stack of cash from his wallet and counting it up. “We’ve both had some hard times Adonis, this one’s on me.”

“Are you sure?” Adonis seemed concerned, “At least let me pay my half.”

“Nah,” Koga declined, “You can pay next time,” he added confidently, so sure of himself that there would be a next time. He smugly looked across the table to Adonis, somewhat disoriented when the other boy returned with a smile. Now was the time to bring up that offer from earlier: “So… y’wanna go back to my place?” Koga asked, realizing all too late that his neighbors would be pissed if they actually played music at his place. He also didn’t want to completely retract the offer though, surely they could find something to do.

“I would enjoy that very much,” Adonis replied, and Koga knew he was absolutely falling for him.

* * *

“Sorry for intruding,” Adonis murmured, stepping inside Koga’s apartment. It wasn’t particularly large, but Koga lived alone, so it didn’t have to be.

Small footsteps were heard in the distance, the tiniest of nails tapping on hardwood floor as Leon rushed over to greet Koga. He skeptically eyed Adonis, sniffing him excessively, only to eventually approve of him and resume his spot on Koga’s bed.

“That’s Leon,” Koga introduced him as if it wasn’t obvious already.

Adonis watched him calmly relax on Koga’s bed, “He’s very laid back.”

“Yeah, he gets it from me,” Koga laughed, walking up to Leon’s food and water bowls and refilling them. Leon was priority. Adonis was still behind him, but he kept talking anyway, “I said we could play together earlier, but my guitar is electric, and I don’t know if my neighbors would appreciate the noise. I still wanna hear your ocarina though.”

“I don’t want to trouble them if they’re sleeping,” Adonis frowned.

“Just a little is fine, I’m sure it’s not louder than my guitar.” Koga sat on his bed, in the space Leon had since vacated for food. He pat the spot next to him, motioning for Adonis to do the same.

Adonis tentatively got the ocarina from his coat pocket, sitting beside Koga.

“So how do you play that, the holes are just kinda everywhere, is each ocarina different?”

“I’m not sure,” Adonis replied honestly, “My father only taught me how to play with this one.” 

Koga nodded, satisfied with the answer. He leaned against Adonis’s shoulder, waiting for the other boy to start playing.

Adonis tentatively raised the instrument to his lips, hoping Koga (and his neighbors) would be pleased with the sounds. He began to play a soft melody his father had taught him, the original tune slightly changed from the years that had passed since he first learned it. He closed his eyes as he continued playing, only aware of the breath leaving his lips and Koga’s body against his own.

The tune was brief, and once it was over Adonis found Koga looking up at him all teary-eyed.

“Oogami-- are--”

“That was so fucking  _ good _ ,” Koga practically sobbed, “Shit, I wasn’t expecting that.” He really felt whatever was going on in that ocarina. He wrapped his arms around Adonis, face against the other man’s shoulder. Adonis was a gift to the world. He looked up out of the corner of his eye, waiting until the ocarina was down to press a kiss to Adonis’s lips, running his hands through the other man’s hair.

“I’m happy you liked it,” Adonis set the ocarina down on Koga’s end table, eagerly returning the kiss. He felt Koga push him down on the bed; though it was less of a push and more of being eased down.

Koga licked his lips above Adonis, wispy strands of hair falling about his face. He looked into Adonis’s eyes, ready to kiss him, instead uttering, “Stay the night.” Despite the wording, it was more a request than a command.

A request which Adonis happily obliged, looking up at Koga and only nodding.

“We don’t have to fuck, I just want you to stay.” Koga added, realizing how sappy it sounded and appending a reason, “I mean, you’re here after all.”

“I’ll stay, and I wouldn’t mind having sex,” Adonis replied bluntly.

Koga only laughed, “Damn Adonis, you’re more of a horny bastard than I am.” He rolled off Adonis, laying beside him, arm outstretched across his chest. “Maybe in the mornin’, I’m just tired and full now.” He rubbed at the fabric of Adonis’s shirt, “If you’re gonna sleep, you gotta take all this shit off. You’re lucky I don’t mind helpin’ with that, you found yourself with a generous guy!” Koga smirked, sitting up to unbutton Adonis’s shirt, unveiling those glorious abs to the world.

He was happily smiling about his comment when he noticed Adonis meeting his gaze, starting with, “Oogami,” and very earnestly asking, “What are we?”

Koga’s hands froze.

One second.

Two seconds.

He blinked, resuming unbuttoning the shirt, hoping Adonis didn’t notice the abrupt pause. “That’s… that’s a lot to pin on me, damnit.” His heart was racing. What even were they? They fucked, and now Koga found himself actually liking Adonis; but what if Adonis felt differently? 

“I’m sorry, that wasn’t my intent,” Adonis apologized, sitting up to shrug off his shirt. He and Koga were eye to eye, “I do like you Oogami, but I was wondering if you felt the same.”

Koga found himself scowling at the tenderness reflected in Adonis’s eyes, “You idiot,” he grumbled, “I just cried on your damn shoulder at your ocarina and you don’t think I  _ like  _ you?”

“You cried?” Adonis asked incredulously.

“Of course not!” Koga backtracked, unaware the other boy didn’t notice. “I had something in my eyes! Your ocarina playing kicked up all the dust in my room!” he lied, “Anyway, I don’t bring just  _ anyone  _ home; you’re special damnit!” Adonis looked at him expectantly, “You can’t just spring this shit on me.” Adonis was apologetic, and he looked ready to speak, but Koga cut him off, “My head’s real busy, I got that poker tournament in a few days... I’ll tell you after! You tell me what you want after too!”

“Okay,” Adonis nodded. They’d get everything straight after the tournament. “Can I watch the tournament?” Adonis asked, as if poker was just as entertaining as watching a soccer game.

Koga held back a laugh, that was kind of a sweet offer, “I’m sure the casino will at least have it up on screens there. If it’s outta your way you don’t have to come by but--”

“I will. I’ll check my work schedule tomorrow and let you know.”

He was really going to do it. Adonis was a keeper. Playing poker was fun, but even Koga wasn’t sure if he would watch an entire tournament just for kicks (especially if he was someone like Adonis, who didn’t seem particularly into it to begin with).

“Do you wanna shower?” Koga asked, finally feeling his fatigue catching up to him, “If you wanna shower before bed you can.”

“It’s okay, I showered after work before I met you at the restaurant.”

“Alright,” Koga said, grabbing a single towel from a pile of laundry and opening the door. For good measure he added, “If you do wanna shower, you can come right in,” with a coy grin.

He hoped his comment flustered Adonis even a little, it was all he could think about as he waited for the water to warm up. He couldn’t hear any noise above the running water, and he stopped trying to listen for footsteps as he stepped under the shower’s spray. Koga washed his hair first, wet strands as tame as they would ever be. After that was his body, and he couldn’t help but think he should slow himself down in case Adonis was working up the courage to come in. It was a stupid thought, too much like something from porn. What was he going to do? Come in all naked and pound Koga against a shower wall? That was exciting, but he would probably just want a real shower. The kind of shower Koga implied he was taking.

The kind of shower he totally intended on taking, before he noticed himself getting a little hard at the idea of Adonis being in here with him.

One touch wouldn’t hurt, and he found one of his hands slowly moving downward, palming at himself as he washed his body with the other. Only about half hard, Koga lightly pinched one of his nipples, soap slick fingers sliding over it easily.

It was a nice feeling, and Koga found himself with his back against the wall, head tilted up and eyes sliding shut as he touched himself.

He let out the lightest gasp, hand barely gripping himself as he heard the door open. He couldn’t really play it cool, not in this position, it was obvious what he was doing. Koga heard a breathy “Ah” as Adonis saw him. All he could do was tilt his head to the side, cheeks flushed (from all the hot water, obviously) and hand still around his shaft.

“Adonis… wanna help me out?”

Man of few words, Adonis nodded, stepping in front of Koga. His hand was on the other man’s chest, slowly moving it downward like the water dripping from Koga’s body. “If you wanted this, you could have just said something,” he murmured, wrapping his own hand over Koga’s.

“I wanted a normal shower at first, fuck you,” Koga growled, moving his own hand away and letting Adonis do all the work. “Not my fault I get excited when you’re around.”

“I’ll take care of you Oogami,” Adonis said, sounding as gentle as ever as he sank to his knees.

Koga knew what was coming next. He knew, but that didn’t stop him from being surprised as a whole new warm sensation (definitely not shower water) enveloped his cock. His chest rose and fell with every lick and suck from Adonis. He didn’t realize his hips were moving either; only noticing when he felt Adonis’s strong hands holding them in place. 

Soft gasps left his mouth, thankfully hidden by the noise of the shower. Koga threaded his fingers through Adonis’s wet hair, caressing his cheek and urging him on. 

Having Adonis on his knees between his spread legs certainly wasn’t doing anything for Koga’s stamina. Every peek downward sent a wave of heat through Koga’s body, all culminating in his stomach and around his hips. Adonis’s tongue was stroking him just right (though, if it’s from Adonis, Koga couldn’t think of a  _ wrong  _ way he could do it), lips tight around the head as Koga felt himself coming. He arched his hips, roughly tugging Adonis off him by the hair. 

Wearily slumping against the shower wall, he heard the splash of water against skin, Adonis presumably washing his face off. Or his chest. Or wherever Koga happened to dirty.

Koga cracked one eye open, wearily eyeing Adonis,“You want anything?”

“Maybe in the morning. Are you clean and satisfied now?”

“Yeah, for sure, thanks.” Koga stood up, reaching for the faucet. “Sure ya don’t want anything?” Koga confirmed, reaching for his towel.

“I’m good. You can take care of me however you like in the morning.” It probably wasn’t supposed to sound that sensual, but Koga was already excited at the prospect of  _ ‘however you like’ _ . There were at least ten ways he would like to take care of Adonis, how was he supposed to pick just one?

Koga readily followed Adonis to the bed, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

It felt rather domestic waking up next to Adonis. Sunlight peeked in from the balcony, soft light illuminating and warming the room. The curtain was slightly ajar; Leon had curled himself up in a small patch of sunlight, head on the floor wrestling with a chew toy.

Koga found Adonis in Leon’s usual bedspace. His head was comfortably resting against a shared pillow, face turned toward Koga, tickling the other boy cheeks with warm air every exhale. Koga wrapped an arm around Adonis, underneath the covers, sliding closer to the other man’s warmth. He was pretty content resting his head against Adonis’s chest, but the curve of his collarbone looked so appealing. Koga couldn’t help but press a kiss to it. 

Nothing rough, he didn’t want to wake Adonis up. His bed was a museum and he was just appreciating the art.

Though, to be fair, Adonis probably wouldn’t mind being woken up like that.

If it was the other way around, and Adonis did that to Koga, Koga would definitely want Adonis to stay over every night. 

Far too tired for logic, it didn’t occur to him that this concept was calling  _ moving in _ . He definitely just thought about wanting Adonis to move in.

Mind only on Adonis, he gave him one kiss, then another, slowly working his way toward the other man’s lips. Adonis woke up somewhere around the jawline, a quiet and slightly confused, “Oogami?” slipping past his lips.

“Mornin’, sleep well?”

Adonis rubbed his eyes, “I did,” he yawned, “Good morning Oogami.”

“I’m gonna make it an even better morning,” Koga boasted, wrapping a leg over Adonis’s body, straddling his hips and sitting on his waist. The covers fell down Koga’s back as he sat up, pooling on Adonis’s legs. He learned down for a kiss, pushing any hair out of Adonis’s face as he felt the comfort of the other man’s lips. In time Koga’s tongue slipped out, teasing Adonis’s lips until he finally gave in. He only felt the other’s mouth for a second before a faint buzzing interrupted them.

“That’s my phone,” Adonis said, breaking the kiss.

Koga sat atop him, questioningly looking into his eyes before giving him another kiss, mumbling, “It can wait, it’s the damn morning.”

“It might be work,” Adonis added, nervously looking toward his pants, phone no doubt inside a pocket. Leon was even a bit startled by the vibrations, ears perked up and facing the article of clothing.

“So what? You got the morning off, don’t ya? They can screw off,” Koga groaned. He could tell Adonis was going to want him to get up, there was that concerned look on his face.

Koga gave in, rolling off Adonis and retrieving the pants, unceremoniously throwing them onto the bed to unearth the vibrating phone.

Adonis hurriedly reached for the phone with both hands, as if the person on the other end could hang up at any moment, and that simple fact terrified him. He didn’t even look at the caller’s phone number before picking up, only answering with a hurried, “Hello?”

Koga could only hear half the conversation, and the half he could hear consisted only of Adonis’s vague noises of affirmation. Judging by the fact Adonis ended the call with “See you in a bit” he wouldn’t wager much on spending a lot of time with Adonis today.

It was even less than he expected, as soon as Adonis hung up he looked to Koga apologetically, as if he was just as sad to go, “I’m sorry Oogami, I think I have to head out.”

“Work?” Koga frowned, wanting to heave out the most exasperated sigh, but not wanting Adonis to think he was upset at him. 

It couldn’t be helped really, Adonis was a responsible adult, and responsible adults tend to work.

“Work,” Adonis affirmed, “I’m sorry it’s so sudden. I had the morning off, but it seems like they need me.”

Koga gave Adonis one last hug before he left, locking the door behind himself and crawling back into bed. Leon ended up joining him, lying vaguely where Adonis once was. Koga pouted for a moment, noting to himself that his bed still smelled like Adonis.

With such a comfortable atmosphere, Koga probably could have fallen asleep again easily. Instead he pulled Leon close, a soft smile forming as he boasted, “So he was cool right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall ever remember it's canon that koga fucking sobbed at adonis's ocarina playing because i think about that really often


End file.
